


(not so) bedtime stories

by pipperoni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha and felix are busking, Fluff, M/M, but also not? theres a bit at the end, minho is rich, ugh how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipperoni/pseuds/pipperoni
Summary: chan never thought that while busking, somehow, he’ll end up with a wallet that belongs to some rich boy in his hand, guards running after him and his friends.he also didn’t think he’ll end up being at the boy’s- minho- big house, telling him his life story.and falling in love with said boy? that’s a whole new story he’ll have to tell.





	(not so) bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxwibxwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxwibxwi/gifts).



> hello!!! owo this promps was really hard to work on but im very very happy with the result!! it was really challenging and fun so im happy uwu. i really really hope you like it!!!  
> this was beta read by myself so im sorry for any mistakes or if i jumped between tenses ajhsdkla uwu

“someone please do explain how we ended up in this situation.” changbin wondered out loud, and chan wasn’t sure he could answer that question himself. one second they were busking, the other they were running away from guards that worked for the richest person in the city, lee minho.

it started like this, chan changbin and jisung, also known as 3racha to some, were doing their usual busking, while felix was pickpocketing people around. they were running short on money, they might have to cut off on coffee and some food if they want to pay rent this month. the three rappers started performing one of their more known songs, and before they knew it, some guards were running after felix, ordered by someone that wore a cream colored suit, and seemed they could kill you with their glare. the three decided to quickly leave everything behind and go help their friend, and they all eventually managed to run away, leaving all their equipment behind. but i mean, at least they have a wallet full of money right? well, that’s what they though.

“the wallet is fucking empty. they chased us for an empty wallet. we lost all of our equipment for an empty fucking wallet!” jisung was walking around the room, his voice getting louder with each word he spoke. felix was standing in the corner of the room, looking at his feet as if they’re the most interesting thing in the world.

“jisung please calm down.” chan tried to reason with the younger rapper. “everything is going to be fine. we’ll just go back, return the wallet, and get out equipment.”

“are you crazy? have you seen this kid? he’s younger than you and he seems like he has enough money to wipe his ass with it! he’ll get you arrested!” changbin said from near felix, trying to comfort felix while talking to chan.

“maybe, but it’s worth a try right?” chan sighed. “hey felix, it’s not your fault okay? you did your best, and we appreciate that.”

“i fucked up chris, i made you ditch the equipment and now we don’t even have money for food.”

“that’s not true! we can still sell off this wallet, i bet it’s really expensive. but seriously lixie, chan is right. it’s not your fault.” jisung said as he quickly waddled towards felix’s direction to go and hug him.

“jisung is right, but we’re not selling that wallet. we’re giving it back, i don’t want to mess with this kid. he’s scaring me.”

“i agree with changbin.” chan said. “so this is why i’m taking this wallet- wow it’s really ugly-  and i’m going there to give it back.”

so chan did, he went to their busking area to give the wallet back to its rightful owners. when he arrived to their busking area, all of their equipment was still there, and so did the rich boy in the cream colored suit. only one guard was accompanying him this time, but they didn’t move when they noticed chan walking towards the boy, wallet in hand.

“here’s your wallet.” before the boy could say anything, chan gave him back the wallet. “i’m sorry we caused you trouble.”

the boy looked at chan, and motioned his guard to leave, not taking his wallet back. “what’s your name?”

“chan.”

“chan huh. well, what makes someone like you steal from people?”

“i-it’s a long story that i’m sure will not interest you anyways.”

“why not?” the boy wondered. “you know what, here’s a deal. come over to my place, i’ll give you some money and a cup of coffee, and you’ll tell me your story.”

after the rich boy, now known as minho, assured chan that his equipment is all safe and it’s going to arrive to his and his friends’ small apartment, the two boys got on a fancy black car, and started driving away.

to say chan was nervous is an understatement. he was in a fancy car, with a fancy boy, going to a fancy house with a fancy garden and a fancy family that probably have more money than what chan made his whole life. when the car entered the garden’s gate, chan tried not to gasp. the house was big, not as big as he expected, but big. around it was a beautiful garden, and chan thought that this place would be even more beautiful in the more colder months of the year, sitting outside with a cup of tea and maybe writing some lyrics.

after they got the car parked, minho motioned chan to come after him as the rich boy lead him through the house. it seemed a bit smaller on the inside, but it was still a huge place compared to chan’s two room apartment. they passed through the living room and went up the stairs to a room chan assumed is minho’s room.

minho opened another door inside his room. “i’m going to change out of this annoying ass suit, give me five minutes. you can look around if you want.”

chan nodded and went to look around minho’s big room, as minho disappeared into what chan assumed was his closet room. minho’s room wasn’t at all what chan expected. chan expected a huge bed with clean white sheets, a nice, big, working table and fancy wallpaper. but minho’s bed was like every other bed chan saw, it was messy, and the walls were covered in some girl groups and boy groups chan couldn’t name except a few. there was a chair near a small decent table that had a small laptop and some books that were buried under a bunch of clothes.

chan expected minho’s room to be big and fancy, but his room seemed… average.

after a few minutes, like minho said, the boy came out of the closet room wearing a bit oversized white button up and black jeans. “coffee or tea?” he asked as he started leaving the room and going down the stairs towards the kitchen, and chan followed. “uh, tea would be nice, thank you.”

“really? you seem like the person that would never pass an offer of coffee.” minho wondered.

“ah no, i don’t like coffee. i do drink some when i have to, but other then that, i don’t like it.”

“huh.” minho said, a bit surprised. he started making two cups of green tea as he asked chan questions.

“so, chan, how old are you?”

“i’m 21.”

“older than me. i’m 20. so, want to tell me your story?” the younger said as he gave one cup of tea to chan, and made his way towards one of the counter’s chairs and sat down. chan sat in front of him.

“uh, i don’t know where to start, so how about you ask questions instead?”

“okay. tell me why you’re pickpocketing people.”

chan was afraid the younger boy will ask this question. without getting too much into detail, chan started explaining. “i’m living with jisung, changbin and felix. jisung and changbin were the ones i performed with, felix was the one pickpocketing. we’re 4 people in a 2 room apartment, only changbin and i have a job, and even that doesn’t pay well. we usually don’t pickpocket, only when we have to. this month we’re really short on money, so we had too.”

chan continued to tell minho about other events in his life, and somehow the older started talking about how he slipped on a toy car and hurt his chin.

“how did you even manage to do that?” minho asked, amused, empty tea cup in hand.

“i have no idea, i come into the kitchen to see if there’s anything to eat, and before i know it i step on a fucking toy car and my leg hurts because of the car and my chin is bleeding.”

“how did the car even get there?”

“jisung bough a small toy car for his little brother, but never got to give it to him. so it stayed here and somehow got into the kitchen.”

minho laughed, and chan turned his head to look out of the window, and noticed it was already dark. the rest are probably really worried sick, he didn’t text them where he is because his phone died on the way here.

“uh minho, i’m sorry but i really have to go.”

“oh that’s okay! i’ll ask my driver to get you home. just tell him where you live and he’ll get you there.”

and after 30 minutes, chan opened the door into his home, and before he could’ve said he arrived, his three friends jumped on him with questions.

“where have you been?”

“did you return the wallet?”

“is the rich asshole going to get you arrested?”

“was it you that told that scary man in the black suit to bring out equipment back?”

“guys!” chan raised his voice, getting the attention of the boys and shutting them up. “i’m fine, i was at minho’s place-” jisung’s let out a confused _minho?_ before chan continued. “returning his wallet. my phone died before i could text any of you. no, i’m not getting arrested, minho is a pretty nice guy with a weird taste for wallets. and yes, i gave that man our address. they were one of minho’s guards.”

“okay, stop, rewind-” jisung said, still confused. “minho is that rich kid that can wipe his ass with money?”

“yes-” chan sighed. “minho is that rich kid. for the record, he’s older than you.”

“and how do you know that?”

“because we had a talk. he’s a nice guy, really nice to talk to.”

after chan explained everything to the three boys, they all decided that tomorrow they’ll do some more busking. no pickpocketing this time, which meant that felix can perform a bit too. jisung helped felix pick what dance cover should he practice on, while chan and changbin went over their playlist for the next day, all hoping everything goes smoothly this time.

and it did! everything went great, the three rappers performed some of their songs, and felix danced a few of his favorite covers, and the crowned liked all of it. it wasn’t until they performed their last song when chan noticed a familiar face in the crowd. minho came to watch them, this time dressed less fancy, with no guards.

“you know, your performances are much nicer when you’re not focused on pickpocketing. maybe you should try doing that more.” minho said, as the crowd started to wander off when the last dance cover felix prepared was over. chan remained silent.

“come over to my place.” minho said again. “let’s talk again, it was nice last time. i have a new type of tea i want to try.”

“i have to help the others with the equipment-”

“i’ll come help then. maybe i can see your apartment too, it’ll be nice.” minho said before chan could finish talking.

it was a nice idea, minho coming over and seeing the environment they worked and lived it. maybe that way, felix, changbin and jisung can get to know minho more, and see that minho is a really nice guy. maybe minho and chan can get closer as well.

but then again, minho was this rich boy with a big ass house, and chan had this small apartment with 2 rooms and a small bathroom, that most of the time didn’t even have hot water. the older wasn’t sure if he wanted minho to see that. but before he could say anything felix answered for him.

“that would be nice actually! that way we can also get to know each other more! chan did mention he had lots of fun talking to you yesterday, so i got curious.”

“oh did he?” minho said, and looked at chan for a few seconds. “well, what can i help with?”

as much as nervous chan was about minho coming over, when the five boys arrived to the small apartment chan felt as if minho was there all along. like the younger boy lived there already, and knew how felix always liked the right side of his and jisung’s room, and how to find a specific yellow hoodie jisung really liked in the huge pile of clothes jisung had on his chair. minho didn’t comment about how small the apartment was, how it was falling apart, or how messy and uncomfortable to live in it was. chan appreciated that.

after they got all the equipment into place, chan made tea for him and minho while jisung and felix played mario kart, and changbin screamed at felix because he had to break jisung’s winning streak goddammit, this dumbass can’t win again.

“where did you get a game console?” minho wondered.

“i used to have it since i was a kid. it’s a really old one, and i’m still surprised it works. i took it with me when i moved in, we play some old mario games in it sometimes.”

“when did you move in?” minho asked, and chan hoped he wouldn’t. not knowing how to brush it off, the older answered the question.

“i moved in first, i can’t remember when it was. maybe 4 years ago? i moved here with felix, since he’s been with me ever since i remember myself. eventually we got to know jisung an changbin, and jisung moved in first with changbin a few months after him.” he answered, leaving some details behind.

but seems like minho caught on. “how did you meet them?”

“w-why do you want to know so much?”

“i don’t know. you seem like an interesting person, i guess. it’s nice hearing you telling stories. did i ask too much? i’m sorry, you don’t have to answer-”

“no it’s fine. i’ll tell you that story some other time. for now let’s go make sure those three aren’t killing each other.”

they kept meeting ever since. if it’s after busking, or just an occasional hang out the two decided about a few days before. they met, had some tea- on rare occasions minho will drink coffee- and chan will tell his stories. sometimes the stories were about something stupid felix did when he was younger, sometimes about what inspires him to make music, and one time chan told minho how jisung hit his head because he jumped on the bed and fell, and the boy decided it’s a good idea to pull a prank where he couldn’t remember any of them because he hit his head. after that story minho decided that jisung is his favorite.

they met so many times, and each time chan would tell a story. but why? chan wondered so too. what’s so great about his stories? yes, they’re funny sometimes, but why would minho want to hear them every single time they meet? chan decided to ask him.

“well. i’ll be honest, i guess, i really like your voice. ever since i saw you busking i said to myself ‘woah, he has an amazing voice and i want to hear it more’. so i came back the next day, got to know you more, and assumed you have a lot of stories to tell, so i took it to my advantage.”

when minho talked, he had these little stars in his eyes. little stars that would lit up when he talks about something he likes. jisung says chan has those same stars when he talks about his hang outs with minho sometimes.

it’s been about 3 months since minho entered the four boys life, and it feels like he’s always been there. it’s weird thinking about having their daily routines without him.

things have been going well with busking, but ever since changbin mentioned they might pickpocket this month, minho decided to help them pay for their rent and for food when they needed. it took a lot of convincing, but eventually the boys agreed, and minho has been helping them ever since.

as time went by, minho and chan got way closer. chan eventually opened up, told minho everything he wanted to know. when chan ran out of stories, minho would tell some of his own. even when both of them ran out of stories, they always found something to talk about.

it wasn’t long until chan realised that maybe, just maybe, chan has a teeny tiny crush on minho.

“ha, tiny? dude, i can say his name and your eyes will light up like a five year old that gets candy because they were a good kid.”

“shut the fuck up jisung. i hate you. shut up.” chan said quickly, maybe too quickly.

“i mean, he’s not wrong.” changbin said from jisung’s side. “and i’m pretty sure he likes you too.”

chan sighed. “you think?”

“totally dude. you should ask him out.” jisung suggested.

“okay first, jisung please stop saying dude.”

“i breathed.”

“second, there’s no way i’m going to ask him out without becoming a mess. besides have you seen him? he’s way out of my league.”

“it’s still worth a try.”

maybe they were right.

the next time they met, it was extremely awkward. none of them talked, and they didn’t even look at each other. after minho excused himself to make tea for the both of them, chan kept thinking of how he’s going to make this less awkward, but minho beat him to it.

“hey chan.” he said with a smile. “do you want to maybe go on a date?”

“a- a date?”

“yeah. i’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now.” minho started explaining, with pink colored cheeks. “ever since we got closer i realised how much of an interesting and amazing person you are. you’re so inspiring and talented, and i guess i like you.”

silence. chan just looked at minho, surprised. while chan was trying to process what minho just said, the younger’s smile started becoming more faint, realising that maybe he shouldn’t have asked. before he could apologise, chan quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

“yes, yes i’d love to go on a date with you.” minho’s smile appeared again, and chan started smiling too. “and i guess i like you too.”

chan felt… nice. it’s a nice feeling, when someone you like likes you back. it’s a feeling he always wanted to experience but never got lucky enough to.

while minho was leaning in to capture chan’s lips is a kiss, the older decided that he likes this feeling the most.


End file.
